


"Love is so short and oblivion so long."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Moving On, Old Friends, Old Love, Reminiscing, Reunions, Separations, almost lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Although this may be the last pain he causes me,and this may be the last poem I write for him.—Jisoo and Seokmin are old friends and they meet again after ten years.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Kudos: 15





	"Love is so short and oblivion so long."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the fourteenth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's Saddest Poem with a little editing (from her to him) to suit the story. Please enjoy.

"Well, this is a surprise."

They sat face to face. A cute round table with two plates of warm pastries and hot beverages was placed between them. Jisoo’s eyelids dropped as he was devouring the details of the man sat in front of him, but then he was forced to snap out of his reverie. He blinked twice before replying, "Hmm?"

Seokmin laughed a bit. "So you still think I'm an eye candy?" his eyebrow waved playfully.

With a scoff, Jisoo shrugged, shifting in his seat. He stirred his black coffee, a bit nervous from this sudden occasion, and he sipped it a little. "And when have I ever said you aren't one?" came a weak defense. _It was not even a defense, for God's sake._

Seokmin's laughter had just gotten louder and Jisoo had to swallow down all the shame he felt, burning both his cheeks in red, until Seokmin slapped a hand onto his own mouth because the other customers in that café were staring at them. Yet, somehow, it broke the iceberg of their conversation. Soon, both Seokmin and Jisoo were chatting lively. About things they had experienced together from way back then. About their old and long friendships. About how, after Jisoo graduated from college, they had lost contact of each other and had not met until now, until 10 years had passed by.

At some point, Jisoo told him about his husband, Seungcheol. At some point, Seokmin told him about his life as well, about his precious Soonyoungie as a long-term boyfriend.

And, at some point, they fell into an awkward silence.

"...It's been so long," Jisoo sighed.

"Yeah, it is."

Their voices sounded dreamy. Thoughts, woven by words, in a memory of a long, long time ago. Sincere thoughts, never tainted even once.

Their eyes. Their smiles. Their hands. _Met._

"Joshua..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you know?"

"About?”

"That I loved you."

If Jisoo was surprised, he did not show it at all. Seokmin even dared to say that this old friend of whom his heart was stolen many, many years ago, giggled at his way-too-late confession.

"What a coincidence. I loved you too, Seokkie," Jisoo said so lightly.

Now Seokmin was the one who was surprised. "Really?" his eyebrows arched higher.

"Yeap."

"Wow..."

Jisoo laughed again. Their hands got tightened for a second.

"We could be boyfriends...," Seokmin still pondered in disbelief.

"We could," Joshua agreed.

"Maybe even married by now. I’ve always wanted two girls and a boy. And a cat!"

However, Jisoo scoffed at this. "Then I wouldn't marry you, Seokkie. I wanted two boys and a girl. And a dog. No cat, please, I don't like them,” stated him.

Seokmin sighed a disappointment, but soon nodded. "So you have those with your husband now?" he asked.

Upon hearing it, Jisoo blushed. "We got a big dog and a son by now. We’re working for our second one. Pray for me,” he winked at Seokmin.

The guy smiled, giving a squeeze at Jisoo's hand as an assurance before letting the hand go. "You know that I always pray for you, Josh...," Seokmin whispered.

Jisoo smiled back, a genuinely happy one, "Thank you..."

* * *

They stood in front of the café, staring for God knows how long, as if this was the last time they could meet each other again.

"So..."

"This is it," Jisoo completed the sentence.

"It's nice to meet you again, Josh."

"And you too, Seokkie."

They shook hands softly. Yet, Seokmin found himself frowned. "Joshua,” out of the blue, he asked. "Are you happy?"

Jisoo’s jaw clenched for a moment. Their stares were locked with each other until Jisoo looked down, stealing a glance at his own wedding band on his ring finger, placed there by his nervous husband at the altar. A smile was spread lazily across his face as he remembered that precious day.

"Yes," with a tone so sure, Jisoo nodded. "And you? Are you happy?"

Seokmin smiled back at him. He did not need to close his eyes to remember the sweet laughter of his boyfriend, ringing beautifully inside their bedroom this morning when Seokmin kissed his body all over to wake him up.

"I am,” he said firmly.

A serene understanding was shared between them. They were both convinced that the other was happy with his life now and felt glad about it.

"Goodbye, Joshua."

"Goodbye, Seokmin."

And they parted ways.


End file.
